Conventional dual mode wireless communication devices are inefficient in their use of resources, in particular during dual mode operation. One significant disadvantage of these conventional devices is the inefficient software architecture employed by these devices that inherently cause the device to operate inefficiently. Additionally, conventional dual mode devices lack the ability to seamlessly transition between different air interface modes of operation when the network for a first air interface cannot be acquired or when the signal strength is too low to maintain a connection on the first or second air interface. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses these problems with the conventional dual mode communication devices and their methods of use.